Different time, Same place
by Ashlee the Bloody
Summary: When Spike and Buffy take the potentials out for a training session in the season 7 episode 'Potential', they suddenly find them selves in season 2. Spuffy. Pre-Angelus.
1. Prologue

**Plot: When Buffy and Spike take the potentials on a training session at the beginning of 'Potential', a bright light carries them back in time. They suddenly find them selves in season two, pre-Angelus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. The only thing I own is the plot. Pretty much this whole chapter except for the last paragraph, is taken from the episode Potential.**

_Prologue_

It was dark, and cold. Rona and Vi were patrolling the cemetary, stakes clutched tightly in their hands, looking for any sign of trouble. A twig snapped in the distance and they turned around looking for the source of the sound. Finding nothing, Rona turns around and is punched in the face. Vi raises her stake at Spike, in full game face, and attempts a swing at the heart. He twists her hand easily and spins her around so her back is pressed up against his stomach. Spike lowers his mouth to her neck and Vi squeals. Pulling up, his human face slips back on. Vi whimpers, and Spike just smiles.

"Okay," he says, " These two are dead. Why?"

"'Cause the black chick always gets it first?' Rona replies coldly, getting to her feet.

"What was that Rona?" Buffy asks her from her spot on a tombstone. Kennedy and Molly are sitting near-by.

Rona sighs. "I'm dead because he's a vampire. I don't have slayer strength, slayer speed. I-It wasn't a fair fight."

"Vi. Do you think I care if it's a fair fight?" Spike asks Vi, who is still being held captive by Spike.

"No. No. No, sir," She stutters, clearly terrified. "You don't play by the rules, and I have learned a valuable lesson of some sort. Ow." She cringes in pain as Spike accidently tightens his grip on her arm.

"Okay Spike," Buffy says, obviously annoyed he had hurt the poor girl. He lets go and Vi stumbles toward the other three potentials. Buffy continues to talk to the potentials."You're right. You don't have Slayer strength, but that doesn't mean that you're not strong. You have inherited abitlites, others do not have.

"Not like you do." Molly states.

"No, not yet, but it's there. You have the potential. You have strength, speed, instinct. You just have to learn to trust yourself. Rona, what did your instincts tell you to do just then?"

She shrugs. "Block his attack, keep him off balance. Gain the advantage."

"No they didn't," Buffy says in response.

"They told me to run," she replied, annoyed.

"Vi?"

"They told me to run," Vi answered casually, then somewhat nervously looks at Spike. "They're still sot've telling me to run."

Buffy shakes her head. "Don't fight on his terms. Your gut's telling you to run? Run. Okay? Regain the higher ground. Make the fight your own." She begins walking over to Spike. "Spike, what did you instincts tell you to do just then?"

"Hunt. Kill," he says, also beginning to walk towards Buffy.

"Come at me, full speed," she continues, turning her back on him to again talk to the potentials. "He need to kill to live. That tells you everything you need to know." Spike growls and rushes at her. She easily side-steps him, and his face bangs off a nearby tombstone, causing him to fall to the ground. She moves on top of him to prevent him from moving, aiming a stake at his heart. "Instinct. Understand his, but trust yours. You were chosen for a reason." Spike grunts from underneath Buffy, causing her to look down at him. He gulps. "A-Are you okay?" She asks with genuine concern, still on top of him.

"Fine. Couple of ribs ain't quite set right. I'm fine."

"Let me see," she says, lifting his shirt a bit.

"No," he protests, grabbing her hand. "Buffy. I'm okay. I'm gonna be okay," he says, looking into her eyes.

"That's hot," Rona says from about a metre away.

No one noticed, as the wind picked up, or as a bright light enveloped them, but when Rona finished saying this they all looked around, as the temperature had raised a bit. They were in a building. Not just any building though. The highschool. The one that blew up four years previously. Not only that, but seven pairs of eyes were looking at them.

"Oh shit." Buffy said at the same time Spike said, "Oh balls"


	2. What the Hell?

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**Thanks: Thanks to the reviews my first chapter got. **

**To rkm: I know the way they got there wasn't all that great, but I wanted them to get there in the position they were in at the cemetary, just so I could show the past scoobies reactions to the Buffy/Spike position. So I had to make it something that they wouldn't notice as quickly and move.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I'm not the best author though, so just bare with me. Okay?  
**

**Chapter 1:**

Buffy, Spike, Kennedy, Rona, Molly, and Vi, all looked at the shocked faces before them.

"W-What happened?" Molly asked in her British stutter.

"I'm not sure," Buffy replied

.

"SPIKE!" All eyes turned to Angel, with his game face already in place. He looked at the younger version of Buffy, who nodded her head, and both took fighting stances side-by-side. The younger Buffy took out a stake, and they were about to push Buffy off of Spike to stake him when Buffy jumped up off of Spike, fear in her eyes.

"Angel, no," She pleaded with him. "Don't stake him. He's good." It was then that the original scoobie gang finally got a good look at the blonde girl who had been straddling the Bleached Wonder.

"Buffy?" Angel asked looking at her, then at his Buffy. "What is going on here?"

"I'm not sure. Giles?"

"Um.... who are you?" The librarian asked the group in the middle of the library.

"Kennedy," the brunette responded, speaking slowly, as if he should've known that. "And this is Rona, Molly, and Vi. You should know that. Remember, we live with you, Buffy, Spike, and the scoobies."

"Look, what year is it?" Buffy asked, fearing the answer. She knew she wasn't gonna like the answer.

"Have you gone dopey? It's 1997," Cordelia sarcasticly answered.

"Oh bloody hell." Everyone looked at Spike who was now off the ground standing next to _his _Buffy. She had been checking that he wasn't hurt. "How are we gonna get back? More

S-I-T's are coming by the boatload. How are you gonna lead them from 5 years in the past?"

"I don't know," Buffy said, worrying about Dawn.

Spike, sensing what she was thinking about, pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist and hugged him back.

"Wait. You guys are from the future?" Xander, who had been watching the scene unfold quietly until then, practically shouted. "If that's true, why is Spike there? If a vampire had to be there, wouldn't it be Angel?"

"Shut up whelp. Angel's not in the future. Well, he is, just not in Sunnydale. He lives in L.A, and I'm there because I help you lot. I could never let Buffy or Nibblet get hurt. Hell, I even have, or at least had in one's case, a shred of decency for Glinda, Anya, and Red." Buffy smiled at Spikes rant, even though nobody could see it, as she still had her head burried in his shoulder.

"WHAT!" The younger Buffy shouted. "Why the hell is Angel not there? Wait. Why are YOU there? You don't care about any of us now, why should you in the future?"

"You care about me?" Willow, who was sitting on oz's lap, asked so quietly, only the too vampires and slayers could hear her.

"Well, not care per se. But I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Who's Nibblet, Glinda and Anya?" Giles asked whilt sitting down on a chair, cleaning his glasses.

Buffy laughed and pulled away from Spike, keeping one of her arms around his back. He did the same only he was rubbing small circles into her back. "Nibblet is my 16 year old sister. Anya is Xander's ex-demon fiance, and Glinda's Willow's girlfriend. All though My sisters name is actually Dawn, and Will's girlfriend's name was actually Tara."

"I'm gay? Wait, was?"

"Yeah Red. You find out about 2 years from now. She was your girlfriend for 1 and a half, maybe 2 years. Then she dumped you for getting addicted to magic. When she finally accepted you again she was killed by a nerd," Spike said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Willow looked at the floor.

"Hey. Where'd the other vamp and Buff look-a-like go?" Rona asked. Everyone looked around. Sure enough, no 16 year old Buffy, or Angel.


	3. Spike meets Spike

Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've just been really busy lately. To all the people who responded to my poll, I say thank you... again. another Chapter should be up sometime in May. I would update sooner but I've been really busy with grad stuff. I'm graduating grade 8 in June and have been doing a lot of planning with my class, which is where most of my attention is going. Anyways, reviews make my day. So please criticize or comment, anything really. Just so I know that people are still reading and not getting bored with it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Characters, Scenery, or the show (sadly). I only own the plot.

Chapter 3

Younger Buffy's POV

Angel looked away as I buried my head in Spikes shoulder. Wait, not me. Older me. This is way too confusing. I studied his face until I heard a part of the conversation that caught my attention.

"Angel's not in the future." I whipped my head around and stared at my current enemy. Well _my_ current enemy, apparently not my future one's though. "Well he is, just not in lives in L.A, and I'm there because I help you lot. I could never let Buffy or Nibblet get hurt. Hell, I even have, or at least had in one's case, a shred of decency for Glinda, Anya, and Red."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to ask. "WHAT? Why the hell is Angel not there? Wait. Why are YOU there? You don't care about any of us now, why should you in the future?" I half heard Willow say something, but I was too angry at the situation to really pay attention. I kept my glare on Spike and saw him answer her. _ERGG! I can't take it anymore. I need to get out of here. _I turned to walk out the double doors and saw that Angel was already gone. Through a red haze, I walked through the school's halls, trying to get out of there as fast as I could. As soon as I got outside, my slayer sense started tingling.

I turned around and saw a shaded figure leaning against the wall. Moving closer, I gripped my stake that was in my jackets right pocket.

"It's alright. It's me," the figure said in a monotone voice.

"Angel?" He stepped out of the shadows and I ran to him, throwing myself in his arms. He instinctively wrapped said arms around me tightly as I started crying, my rage finally getting the better of me. He just held me until I was done. I finally stepped back out of his arms, and looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the look in his eyes. They were a bit different than his usually broody stare.

"Nothing, just seeing you in Spikes arms, willingly, got the better of me and I couldn't stay in there anymore."

"Neither could I."

"And then learning that I leave you, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I'm just gonna get out of town. That way you can crawl into Captain Peroxide's arms. Or you'll have a normal li--"

"ANGEL! What are you thinking? Don't leave," I pleaded, close to tears again.

"Oh, are the couple of the year having troubles. Need a marriage counselor?" A British voice came from the alley beside the school. Spike. _Our _Spike.

"Spike what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Just wanted a good brawl. Wanted to know if you were up for one of our many fight-to-the-death-even-though-we-both-know-this-isn't-over-yet, fights.

"Not in the mood Spike," Angel said through gritted teeth.

"Didn't ask you."

"Let's get this over with," I responded, throwing a punch at his nose. He retaliated with a kick to my mid-section.

The school doors burst open and Me (older me), Spike (older Spike), and the S-I-T's (whoever they are), all piled out of the school. Spike (older Spike) tackled himself to the ground and Spike (present Spike) got a good look at his attacker.

"What the hell? You're me. Why are you me?"

"SPIKE!" Older Buffy called. "BEHIND YOU!"

Older Spike jumped of the younger one, spun around, and caught a vamp trying to sneak up on him in a roundhouse kick. Younger Spike jumped up and looked back and forth between Me, older me, and the older him. "What the hell is going on here?"

Chapter 4

Nobody's POV

"Call off your minions and we'll explain," Older Spike yelled at his younger self while staking the vamp that tried to attack him. He turned around at the sound of his love screaming.

A vamp tackled Buffy (older) to the ground while 4 others held her down. The tackling vamp lowered his mouth to her neck and she screamed as his teeth pierced her skin.

Older Spike ran towards her. He was running fast, but she was across the lot and she was draining fast. "BUFFY!" He screamed.

The younger Buffy looked over at him. She saw where he was running and ran toward her as she was closer to the pile of vamps than him. Reaching the one on top of her, she stabbed her stake down into the back of his heart, successfully dusting him. The other vamps stopped pinning the older slayer and came after the younger one. Angel came to help her dust those vamps as the older Spike ran to his slayer. He lifted her head onto his lap as he checked for a pulse. There was a faint one and it was slowing every second.

"Buffy, wake up luv. Got to wake up. Your not allowed to leave me again," he shook her gently as he said this, close to tears.

"Why do you want her to wake up?" a voice said from behind the vamp. Spike turned his head, vamp face in place, and snarled at himself. Well his younger self.

"I love her. I can't lose her again," he said through his fangs.

"Love her?" Younger Spike asked, disbeleivingly.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review!


	4. Authors Note

I replaced the Authors note with my new chapter, not knowing that it wont show up as being updated. So I'm writing this so that it will show up and people will see it. Please read my third chapter 'Spike meets Spike.'


	5. Please?

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. The characters might be a tad OOC, but I tried to keep them as close to their actual selves as possible. Also this chapter is also a bit confusing. If anyone has any suggestions as to what I should refer to the future and past selves of Buffy and Spike instead of 'Older', 'Younger', 'Future', or 'Past' Buffy and Spike, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: _REALLY_ wish I owned the characters, (especially Spike) but sadly I don't. Only the plot, which has more than likely been done before. :(**

Chapter 4

"Love her?" A disbelieving Spike said.

The S-I-T's ran over after they dusted their vamp together. Having been distracted, they hadn't seen the whole incident with Buffy and the group of vamps.

"Buffy? Oh my god, Buffy!" Vi yelled and pushed her way through the small crowd to stand behind their Spike. "What happened?"

"Vamps," he replied sullenly. He continued shaking Buffy, trying to get her to wake up. "Buffy, come on. Wake up. WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled, shaking her even more and starting to cry.

The other Spike looked at the display and wondered what the hell was going on. He was about to voice his opinion when a faint voice said his name. Looking up sharply, he heard the other him sigh in relief.

"Buffy? Oh thank god. Luv, I thought I lost you."

"Spike... " she started but had to catch her breath. "... dying... I don't... wanna... die... again. Please... don't let... me."

"I won't." He replied, tears still flowing down his cheeks. (A/N: Think 'The Gift' without his hand in the way and no blood.)

"She's dying. We need to get her to the hospital," Giles, who had apparently come out of the building with the other Scoobies sometime during the accident.

"We can't. She would need a name, and she looks too much like me. They'll put her on my record and notify my mom, which would be of the bad," young Buffy spoke up for the first time.

"Spike...do it. Have Will... do the spell... while I'm... out. I'll... get a... permanent one... later. I don't... wanna die... again," Buffy whimpered to Spike, who shook his head.

"No! I won't do it," he replied raising his voice a bit.

"Do what?" Willow asked softly.

"Change her," younger Spike and Angel said at the same time. One in anger, one in amusement.

"Do... it. Please," her voice broke on the last word and she let out a sob. Spike shook his head repeating 'no' over and over again, starting to act insane again.

"Oh bloody hell. Just do it. She wants it, and I don't feel like staying here, waiting for you lot to tell me what the bleeding hell is going on, while listing to you two sob like idiots. Also I think my manly pride is deteriorating watching you cry in front of the people _I_ hate," younger Spike finished his rant by smacking his counter-part over the head a couple times.

"Spike sort've has a point, Spike," Oz pointed out. He was deliberately standing a good couple feet away from Willow.

"I won't do it. I can't," he replied, still shaking his head.

"Please, Spike," Buffy spoke up again. He looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He had to do it, even though he didn't want to kill her. He had to do it, for her. He nodded his head and wiped a few stray tears from her face. Pulling her hair back, he vamped out, and with a sob, buried his face in her neck.

He drank until he felt her pulse slowing even more, then pulled away to cut his wrist with his fang. Buffy looked up at him through half closed eyes and drank the blood that spilled into her mouth from Spike's wrist. He pulled his arm away as Buffy said 3 little words before she passed out.

"I... love... you."

Evil Spike watched as her eyes fluttered closed, and her arms went limp from where they had been wrapped around Spike's mid-section, and listened to his counter-part howl in agony.

* * *

A/N: The 'howl' is figurative. He really only cried REALLY loud.

A/N 2: Please review. They get more chapters up quicker.


	6. Yellow eyes and all

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Just trying to think stuff over for the future of this story. For one of the sub-plots to work in this story, I have to change one thing from the ACTUAL season. I just realized that Willow and Oz didn't get together really until after Angel lost his soul. So we're just gonna pretend they've been together since the beginning of season 2. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: Exact same as the prologue.  
**

**Yellow eyes and all**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE SODDIN' SPELL?," yelled a grief ridden, teary-eyed, angry future Spike.

"I-i'm s-sorry, but I just don't have the spell. That spell has been lost for ages," stuttered Willow, who was cowering in terror. "Besides, I've never done a spell before in my life."

Spike sat down in one of the many chairs situated around the table- where the now completly still Buffy laid- and buried his head in his hands. "Angel," he said in a shaky voice. Everyone in the room could tell he was crying again. "Do you know where the spell is, or at least how it goes?"

"No," he replied quietly, he was staring at the display in shock. He had never seen Spike cry before. Well, except that one time when he thought Drusilla had been dusted when they were trying to get out of England. Turns out she had just got seperated from us and had found her way back. He was just having trouble seeing why Spike would cry over the slayer, especially if it was Buffy.

"Please. Someone has to know. The spell cant've gone missing. I don't want to have to lock her up or dust her. JUST PLEASE FIND A BLOODY WAY!" Spike shouted, rising up from his seat and pinning Angel by the neck against the wall, his anger and hurt giving him extra strength. Plus the slayer blood in his system had to've helped.

"Bravo me. It's now starting to get interestin'. By the way, you lot have yet to explain why the bleeding hell there are two me's and two slayers," Evil Spike stated from his spot in the book cage, where he had been reluctantly trapped in by two pissed off vampires and an equally pissed off slayer.

"Shut up Spike," said slayer said. (A/N: What I meant by the 'said slayer said' line was I was reffering to when people say 'said person', which means that person. I know that what I just said was confusing so just try to make sense of it.) She stood up from the table and calmly put her hand on the greif ridden Spike's shoulder. "Look, I don't like you. But for whatever reason I seem to like you," she stopped for a second and scrunched her face up in thought. "Well, you know what I mean. 'She' likes you. But we're never gonna find a way to help her if you keep throttling my boyfriend."

Spike gave a small hysterical chuckle. "He doesn't need to breathe. He's perfectly fine. I just want some bloody answers, and I plan to get them."

"Uh, Spike?" Molly asked a bit fearfully.

"What?" he snapped back in retaliation.

"Sh-she's starting to wake up."

Spike immediatly let go of Angel and ran to her side. All the potential's - and scoobies- stepped back from the vampire as he quickly made his way to the table. He gripped her hand tightly. "Buffy? Luv? Can you hear me?" He looked at her face and sighed in relief when he saw her eyes flutter, then quickly recovered as he reminded himself that this could be dangerous. He wouldn't kill her no matter how bad this got. He couldn't.

"Spike?" She asked, even though her eyes were still closed.

"I'm right here baby."

Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Hey you," she said sleepily, with a small smile on her face.

"Um, Spike? You may want to be cautious. You don't know if she'll be violent," Giles cautioned, taking a step forward and wondering why he cared about the blonde vampire's welfare at all.

But Spike wasn't listening. He just stared into her eyes, and a smile of bewilderment graced his features after a few seconds. "It's alright. Sh-she's got a soul."

"What? How can you be sure?" Angel asked, taking several steps forward.

Spike wasn't listening, just kept rambling on as he continued tostare into her eyes. "Must be because she was sired by a souled vampire. That would explain it."

A loud laugh came from four occupants of the room. Angel, Evil Spike, Angel's Buffy, and Xander were all laughing uncontrollably.

"You, with a soul. That's just rich," Xander said in between breaths.

You guys, it's true. Spike has a soul. Angel look in his eyes and tell me he does not have a soul," newly-vamped Buffy said, sitting up. Angel complied and walked over to Spike who was still staring at Buffy in amazment. He pulled him up to his feet, forcing Spike's gaze away from the form on the table. Angel gasped at what he saw in his grand-childe's eyes.

"She's right. He has a soul. How did you get it?"

"That's a long story thats just going to have to be made short for right now," Buffy said getting up from the table. "He did it for me. Happy?" Not waiting for an answer she continued on. "Now, I'm hungry," she said in game face, yellow eyes and all.

* * *

Review... please?


	7. Un's'inkable

**I thought I would write a chapter about whats happening in the season 7 timeline because thats one of my sub-plots as well. There is no Spuffy in this chapter but don't worry, there will be a lot in the next one. To all those who reviewed and favourited and so-on, I just want to say thank you because I didn't think this story would get a lot if any feedback at the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, pink sweaters, bluejeans (well I do own them I just don't _own_ them) or any Buffy Characters in this chapter.  
**

2002-

Dawn walked into the living room with a bowl full of popcorn and sat down on the couch. Reaching for the remote, she took a handful and popped them into her mouth, chewing contentedly. Anya walked into the room then wearing a pink turtleneck sweater and bluejeans.

"Dawn, I borrowed some of your clothes. I hope you don't mind. Well, I'm sure you'll mind because you have to have a mind, otherwise you'd end up like those mindless Glory-brainsucked people wearing polyester pants.

"Anya, I don't mind, just ask next time ask. Besides, wouldn't you be borrowing Buffy's clothes?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I would but she's not here to tell me that I can't, so it's not fun to take her clothes without her here. Speaking of where is your sister?" asked Anya.

Dawn shrugged and helped herself to another handful popcorn and returned her gaze to the television set, which was now playing _Titanic._

"Hmmm. Is that the movie about the unsinkable ship and a budding romance between a rich woman and poor man?" Anya asked sitting down nex t to Dawn and taking a handful of popcorn.

"Yuh-huh," she replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

"You know, I was on that ship. Yeah, me and Hallie decided that since we had a couple weeks vacation we would see what all the fuss was about that boat. I have know clue why I did it. We could've just teleported to America if we wanted to, but no, Hallie wanted to take a cruise. Of course we teleported off that ship as soon as it hit that iceberg though. No way was _I_ going to sink to the bottom of the ocean. I wouldn't die but do you know how hard it is to work a simple spell under w---"

"ANYA," Dawn yelled. "Will you please shut up? I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Fine," she replied begrudgingly. They settled down to watch the movie and just as the Titanic hit the iceberg when Willow burst into the room.

"Guys, have you seen Buffy? I just got a call from one of the witches at the coven in England and they said that a new potential already lives in Sunnydale."

"No way!" Dawn squealed jumping off the couch. "Do you think she goes to Sunnydale High, I mean she's gotta be around the same age as me, and do you think we'll be friends, or already are friends? Will she live here? What's her name? Don't tell me it's that girl from Biolog---"

"DAWN," Willow yelled shaking her. "Where is Buffy and Spike?

"Oh they went out to train the potentials as soon as it got dark," she answered smiling because she was able to be helpful.

"As soon as it got--?" She cut herself off with a shake of her head. "Dawnie, that was 5 hours ago."

"It's true. She left about 1 or 2 hours before Dawn started the romance movie about the ship that sank to the bottom of the ocean, even though it was supposed to be unsinkable. And guess what, I was actually _on_ that ship," Anya supplied from the couch without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Darnit. XANDER, GET IN HERE!" Willow yelled in the direction of the kitchen. He came running out with a bag of Cool Ranch chips gripped in his left hand and a crossbow in the other.

"What? What happened? Is it a demon? Did a demon get in?" he asked frantically, looking around for any sign of the so-called 'demon'.

"No. Buffy, Spike, and the potentials didn't come back from patrol."

"Buffy and the potentials didn't come back from patrol?"

"And Spike," Dawn said, now starting to get worried for her sister and the vampire she had come to love as her brother. The potentials too of course.

"Oh, who cares about Spike anyway?" Xander said .

"Xander. That is not a nice thing to say about the man that saved all of our lives on countless occasions,"Anya said, getting up from the couch.

"Focus people! buffy, Spike and the S-I-T's are all missing in action and I think we should call Giles to come over. He did say he was going to be at the _Espresso Pump_, right?" Willow asked.

"Uh, Wil, you can't call him. He doesn't have a cell, remember?" Xander told her.

"Fine, I will head over there and tell him to come _now_," she told everyone, grabbing her jacket and heading for the door. She tugged on her jacket as she tugged the door open and screamed in fright.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Xander yelled as he, Dawn and Anya ran over to the door. They all promptly screamed at what was on the otherside of the door. A Turok-Han.


	8. Hysterical

**Wow... Two chapters in a week. Well I had time so I wrote this. This chapter is really just a fill-in that starts to show younger Buffy's developing feelings for Spike... but in a funny way.**

She bared her fangs and gave a small growl at her sudden hunger, which frightened her. Her yellow eyes widened. Spike looked over at the growl and saw her eyes widen in fright, so he walked over and pulled her into his arms for the second time that night.

"Spike," she cried into his shoulder. "Why am I so hungry?"

"That happenes luv. Angel, got any blood lyin' around," he asked looking over at his grand sire, while rubbing his hand up and down his childes back.

"Uh, yeah. In Giles' office. I'll go get it," he said in a dazed state.

"I'll come with you," the younger Buffy said, with a curious expression on her face. She followed him into the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel walked into the office as Buffy shut the door. As soon as he heard the _click_, he whirled around and faced his girlfriend.

"What the hell is going on with those two. For one, _when _exactly did she die that he knew about? The way she was talking made it sound as if you die again and he's there. Two, _why_ are they so close? And three, why would she want to be damned for life? Vampire life is not all that great you know.

"Well, I can't really give you a straight answer for the first one, but as for the second one, and not to make you mad here, but I've sort've always felt attracted to Spike. Maybe in the fututre those feelings just manifest themselves, and hey, I'm not too happy with the way they're acting either. Do you think I _want_ to be a vampire?" She retorted, scanning Giles' mini-fridge for the blood so she wouldn't have to look at her 200 plus years old boyfriend as she spoke about her attraction to Spike.

Angel stared at her in shock. "What is it with women and their attraction to Spike? What about him makes him so good looking? I mean I've got that whole dark, mysterious thing going for me, right?"

"Yes you do," she replied turning around, having finally found a packet of blood behind all of Giles' snacks. "But that doesn't mean that some people don't like the punk rock look either."

"Well, we should probably go get this blood out to you before you go insane," he said, then off of his girlfriends look added,"You know what I mean."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the two had gone in search tof the blood, the evil Spike finally decided to speak. "Oh, would you cut with all the lovey dovey crap now. I think the blonde I ate earlier is gonna come back up if I have to keep watching myself and my sworn enemy hugging and making moon eyes at eachother."

Buffy whirled around glaring at him, her vampiric image still upon her face, and growled at him. "You know, I'd forgotten how arrogant you were five years ago. Or where we are now."

"Luv, calm down, you don't wanna kill me do you?" The future Spike said trying to calm her down before she ended up wiping him from existence.

"No, I don't. But if he keeps that up can I beat him up fr old times sake?" She asked with a playful smile upon her face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Knock yourself out," he said, matching her smile.

The scoobies looked on in shock at the display in front of them. Never before had they seen the two act like this with eachother. The S-I-T's on the other hand saw it daily and were just watching the evil Spike in fascination. They had heard horror stories about him from Xander, but had never thought them true, until they saw the way he acted in this time.

All three vampires in the room perked up their ears as they heard something in the other room being said.

_I've sort've always felt attracted to Spike. _Buffy laughed, while the two Spikes had the same look of shock on their faces. The scoobies and S-I-T's just wondered what was going on.

"You were attracted to me when we first met?" Buffy's Spike asked in amazment.

"Well, you gotta admit, you had a certain charm," she said, her face finally morphing back to her human facade.

_What is it with women and their attraction to Spike? What about him makes him so good looking? I mean I've got that whole dark, mysterious thing going for me, right?_

At this point, all vampires in the room were laughing uncontrolably. The others still had no clue what was going on.

Angel and Buffy finally walked back out of the office with the packet of blood and looked at the hysterical vampires in the room.

"What?" Buffy asked.

Older Spike and Buffy stopped laughing and looked at eachother, then started laughing again when the younger Spike put on an _extremely _bad Buffy impression saying, "Ooh, I'm Buffy, and I lurve Spike. He's soooo dreamy." Then he switched to a deeper voice and gave himself an irish brogue, even though Angel no longer had his accent. "I'm Angel. Why doesn't my own girlfriend think I'm gorgeous, I'm pretty, aren't I?"

Angel and Buffy looked at eachother. Buffy's face turned a deep crimson, while Angel just looked like he _would_ be blushing if t were possible. The scoobies and potentials then started laughing (minus Giles, who just looked on curiously, and Oz... who was just being his usual stoic self) at the scene in front of them. Having only heard what Spike had said, they had to guess what had gone on in the other room, and had a pretty good idea.


	9. Forever and For Always

**I have news. My good friend Nicole (Nicolee Rollee Pollee) has been helping me with my last couple of chapters and I figured she needed a little credit for it. This will now be a two author collaboration. I hope you like this chapter. :) Oh, and I've been trying lately to make my chapters longer and I'm happy to say this is my longest chapter by at least 100 words. YAY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings in this story. They all belong to Joss Whedon. Chapter title belongs to Shania Twain.  
**

**Forever and for Always**

It was silent in the car as Oz drove Willow home that night. All the events of the night had them both confused and thoughtful. Willow decided to break the silence when it became unbearable.

"Oz," she began, taking a deep breath. "Are you mad at me or something? YOur being quieter than usual."

"No Wil, it's just," he sighs, "It's just that I didn't expect you to be gay in the future. It threw me through a loop and I was just pondering some stuff." He pulled up in front of her house.

"Oh, okay." She grabbed her bag and started to get out of the car when she stopped and turned to face him once more. "Oz, isn't it weird seeing Buffy act that way around Spike? And to let him turn her into a vampire? What was she thinking?"

"That's just a question that your going to have to ask her yourself, because I don't know the answer.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Spike, where are we gonna stay?" Buffy asked her companion from her spot perched on a tombstone. "The potentials are all sleeping over at Buffy's. I mean, Buffy can't let me stay at our house because of..." she abruptly stopped as a thought dawned on her. "Mom. Mom's alive." Her voice crept up in volume as she thought more about it. "Spike, mom's ALIVE!"

Spike just continued to stare at their surroundings, looking for any potential danger. He let her ramble on because he knew he would have to burst her bubble eventually, he just figured he'd let her get it out of her system first. It wasn't until she started talking about talking to her again that Spike had to stop her. "Luv, think about it. You can't go see her. What's she gonna think if an older version of her daughter shows up on her doorstep? She doesn't know about all this yet, remember?" He asks, focusing his attention on her. He noticed that she had dropped her gaze to the grass. "Buffy?"

She looked up at him through her wet eyelashes and red, puffy eyes. She let out a small choked cry before collapsing on the ground sobbing. She didn't feel the strong arms wrap around her to hug her, and she didn't hear the soothing sounds her vampire made to calm her. Buffy just thought of her mother, remembering every small detail about her that made her, her. She didn't know how long they sat there but she did know that she had stopped crying a while ago and was now hugging Spike close to her, not letting go.

"Buffy, luv," Spike began in a soft voice."Sun's comin' up. We've got to go."

Buffy looked up to the sky and saw that it was indeed beginnning to lighten. "Where will we go?" She asked standing up, making another quick glance at the rapidly lightening sky.

"I don't know. Maybe Angel has room at the mansion."

She shook her head. "No use. He has an apartment at this point in time."

Spike thought for a minute. "Maybe we can go see if my future crypt is currently occupied, and even if it is, we can just kill whoever's living there."

"Okay. We're in Restfield, right? After spending so much time in all these cemetaries they all start looking the same to me." Buffy asked with a small chuckle.

Spike laughed with her. "Yeah, we're in Restfield. Let's go."

They started off at a run in the general direction of the crypt, and sighed in relief when they finally found it as they were beginning to smoke. Spike made it to the door first and ran inside holding the door open for Buffy.

"Sarcophagus M'lady?" Spike asked gesturing to the slab of cement in the corner. "The bed's not really here yet so we're SOL in the comfy department."

"That's okay," Buffy said, then looked at her clothes. "ERG! I wish I would've asked myself for a change of clothed. These are ruined." It was true. Her black sweater now had multiple rips in it, revealing a blood-stained white shirt (also ripped), and bloody jeans. Spike hadn't exactly told her yet either but her hair was also blood-stained, making it look like she had dark red streaks in her blonde hair. She lifted her sweater over her head and cringed when the motion twisted her ribs which she suspected were broken.

Spike pulled his blue sweater over his head, which had somehow stayed free of blood while h had been holding Buffy earlier that night, and handed it to her. "Here, put this on. It's better than yours."

"Thanks," she said taking the sweater from him and tearing off her shirt instead of taking it off the traditional way as to not disturb her ribs. She put on the sweater and took off her jeans and shoes, putting her jeans on one end of the sarcophagus to use as a pillow. Then she scooted over to make room for Spike.

Spike hesitated before laying down next to her, and when he did she curled up against his side.

"Spike," she called sleepily. "I meant what I said earlier."

"And what exactly are you talking about?"

Green eyes met blue as she looked at him. "I love you. I didn't realize it until a couple of months ago, but, somehow I think I've been in love with you since you promised to protect Dawn."

His eyes widened in shock. He had thought his love was always only going to be one-way. Of course he had always hoped he had a chance, he just never thought he'd get it.

"But, last year, what was that about?" Spike asked after a couple seconds to compose himself.

"Last year I could've handled so much better. I was attracted to you, and I was hurting. I knew you loved me and I was starting to feel something for you. I was scared. I was scared and I used you to my advantage. And I'm sorry. "She said sincerly, staring into his eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

"Theres nothing to forgive luv. You were hurting and, hey, wasn't really complainin'." Spike said, still really from the 'I love you' thing. "You know I love you, I'm just trying to understand the you lovin' me part."

Buffy laughed. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Not really, no."

"I. Love. You. You have to understand that," she said searching his eyes for an understanding.

Spike stared into her eyes and finally saw all the love she had for him pouring out her soul through her green orbs. "I think I'm beginning to."

Buffy smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, snuggling up closer to him. "Promise me you'll stay with me when everyones gone," she asked, drifting off to sleep.

He looked down at her. "Forever and always," he whispered to her sleeping form.

* * *

**Review please?**


	10. Authors Note Sorry for the Delay

Authors Note:

I'm sorry I havn't updated lately but I moved and my computer (which has my next chapter saved on it) isn't set up yet (I'm on my laptop). So until I can get my parents to set that up, I won't be updating. Again I'm REALLY sorry but I can't help it.

Love,

Ashlee


	11. That Figures

**My mom FINALLY got the computer set up :D. I finished this chapter this morning and am now putting it up. I am REALLY sorry about the wait but there was nothing to be done about it. This was originally intended to be a filler chapter but when I looked at it this morning I added to it. Now it's a filler chapter with a surprise.**

**In this chapter I mention the potentials having slightly enhanced hearing. Not as good as the slayers hearing but better than a normal humans. I don't know if this is an actual true fact but I put it in there because in my mind I like having the potentials with at least SOME abilities.**

**Disclaimer. Me: Lawyer? Am I winning my law suit to get custody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer yet?**

**Lawyer: Not yet, Miss.**

**Me: Is it looking good for me?**

**Lawyer: No, Miss.**

**Me: *sigh***

**That Figures  
**

Buffy unlocked her door and led the four potentials inside. "Um, you guys can sleep in the living room. It's right over there," she told the pointing to the room on their left.

The four girls looked over there and headed into the room. "Teah, we know. We technically live here in the future," Vi told her, plopping herself down on the couch. The others followed suit, only Kennedy sat in the armchair instead of on the couch.

"Oh yeah," Buffy replied awkwardly. "Um, I'm going to go tell mom I'm having a sleepover. Sort've," she said as amn after thought and heading upstairs.

They waited until she was out of earshot before talking. "Mom? I didn't know se had a mom," ROna said.

"She obviously has a mom Rona. Maybe she just moved or something," Molly replied.

"Or maybe," Kennedy said mimicking molly's voice, "she's dead." Kennedy dropped the accent and continued on. I mean we **do** live on a hellmouth. Maybe a vamp got her or something."

Vi looked toward the stairs and used her slightly enhanced hearing to listen upstairs. "Guys, shh. I think she's coming back. Plus she might've already heard you guys. Slayer hearing, rememeber?"

The other girls shut up and looked at Buffy as she descended the stairs in a pair of pyjamas. She had four sets of pyjamas in her arms. "Here are somepyjamas you can wear. If they don't fit, I'm sorry but thats all I've got," she told them setting the clothes on the coffe table. "The bathroom is," she stopped abruptly, "You already know where it is, don't you?" The girls nodded and each grabbed a set of pyjamas from the pile, making their way to the bathroom. When they got back downstairs Buffy was setting up pillows and blankets on the floor, as well as the couch for herself. They helped her set the places up before settling in for bed. Talking could wait for tomorrow.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Giles, Willow and Oz were already in the library when the 5 girls got there the next morning. So was Angel who had babysat Spike the whole night to make sure he didn't get out of his cage.

Giles looked up from a book entitled _Vicis eo : Est is possible?_, and greeted the girls before returning to the worn book.

"So Giles, when is this meeting starting? You know, when the people sit down and talk about important matters such as 'Why in the hell are there people from the future in our present?'" Buffy asked him, taking his book out of his hand and slamming on the table.

Giles looked up alarmed. "Uh, we are waiting for the others to come to start it. I mean, we can't have that meeting without the future Buffy and Spike present. Xander and Cordelia still have yet to arrive as well," he told her, taking his book back. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm attempting to find out how this has happend in the first place."

Buffy looked at him apoligetically and walked over to a sleeping Angel as Xander and Cordelia ran through the door hand in hand. "We're here, we're here. Are we late for the scooby meeting?" Xander asked out of breath.

Willow looked up at them and shook her head. "We're still two members short."

"Oh. I just canceled early morning cheer practice to come to this meeting and now I find out that it's gonna start late. I'm out of here," Cordelia told them, turning around and walking right back through the double doors.

Xander stared after her before turning back to the gang. "I'll brief her later."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy woke up and looked around. She was in Spikes crypt. _Why am I in Spikes crypt?_ she thought, looking around. Then the events of the night flashed before her eyes and she sat straight up. She looked over at the still sleeping Spike and gently shook him awake. "Spike," she called. "Spike wake up."

He groaned and opened his eyes to find Buffy towering over him. "Hey, luv," he said sitting up.

"Spike, what time is it?" Buffy asked him. She hadn't yet discovered how to find out what time of day it is with her newfound vampire ablities.

"Uh," he concentrated for a second, "around dusk."

"DUSK?" She jumped up and grabbed her jeans, cringing when the motion upset her almost healed ribs (vampire healing). She threw them on and grabbed her shoes. "We told them we would be there in the morning for a scooby meeting!"

He got off the sarcophagus and put his shoes on. That was all he had to put on because he was already wearing his black shirt and jeans after giving Buffy his sweater last night. "Okay we'll go. But we have to wait a few minutes for the sun to fully set. Otherwise we'll both be dust in the wind."

She nodded and sat back down on the sarcophagus, fidgeting nervously. "What if their mad at us? What if-" she stopped abruptly as a figure started materializing in front of them. She jumped up and took a fighting stance, wincing slightly at the pain in her ribs. Spike did as she did and they both stared at the spot of disruption. When they saw who it was however, they both froze.

"Hey, guys," the figure said.

"Tara?"


End file.
